


Movie Night

by trajektoria



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Reyes loses his cool, Scott is so awkward help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trajektoria/pseuds/trajektoria
Summary: Scott asks SAM to record him and Reyes having sex. Reyes insists on watching the vid. Feelings happen.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a filthy romantic at heart and I have no regrets.

Reyes liked sex and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. The feeling of intimacy and trust the act entailed, the desire to satisfy your partner and make them unravel in your arms as they screamed your name, and, of course, the pleasure you experienced yourself, filling your mind and body with fireworks. What was there not to like?

But as much as he enjoyed sex, the moments that came after were what he really treasured. The lazy tangle of spent bodies, boneless, cuddling, basking together in the afterglow. He loved falling asleep like this, safe and content. It wasn’t often that he allowed himself to fully relax, to lower all his defenses, so moments like these – lying in Scott’s bed on the Tempest with the naked Pathfinder pressed to his side – were rare and precious.

He was drifting off to sleep when Scott’s voice pulled him back to reality.

“Are you still awake…?” Scott whispered, his tone hesitant, as if something was bothering him. In the relatively short period of time they’d dated, Reyes had learned to read his moods with remarkable accuracy. Scott was like an open book. So refreshing after a life spent dealing with liars and cheats on a daily basis.

“Yeah. Something wrong?” Reyes ran his fingers slowly through his lover’s damp hair.

Scott sighed and lifted his head to look at him.

“I… I need to tell you something,” he said, chewing on his lower lip. The way he avoided Reyes’ gaze, looking everywhere but his eyes, the way he scratched his nose, his whole body projected nervousness. And… guilt?

Reyes’ heart sank. So that was it then? He’d never dared to hope that his relationship with Scott would last, but he’d at least expected more time. Maybe the Pathfinder had come to his senses or was finally persuaded by his squadmates that dating the Charlatan wasn’t a good idea after all. One last fuck and then goodbye, their ways parting forever.

Well, it was good while it lasted. The best. And he would miss Scott, so much, every breath without him an agony of solitude. No amount of whiskey would drown that longing, he knew.

“What is it?” Reyes asked, bracing himself for the news that would crush him.

“It’s… um… well, I don’t know how to say it… so…. I’m just gonna say it… I, um…  I recorded us,” he blurted out, his face turning bright red.

Reyes blinked.

“You what?”

Scott let out a little nervous titter.

“I asked SAM before, you know, to record us… um… having sex. I know I should have asked your permission first but I wanted it to feel natural, yeah? I–I can tell SAM to delete the vid if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

Reyes stared at him incredulously, thinking that this was some sort of joke. But Scott looked not only dead serious, but also mortified and apologetic. Jokes were the last thing on his mind in such a state.

Reyes snorted, true relief washing over his anxious heart. Scott was a ridiculous man, he should have gotten used to it by now.

“So that’s what’s bothering you? Clandestine porn of us?”

“Yeah,” Scott admitted, laughing with embarrassment. He must have realized how silly it all was. “I mean, we can’t see one another as often as I’d like and the nights on the Tempest can get lonely and–”

“It’s alright,” Reyes interrupted this flurry of flustered excuses, an amused smile on his face. “I don’t mind. Really. It’s fine. I’m kind of flattered, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I like that you prefer to jerk off to me than some random person on the extranet.” He put his hand on Scott’s cheek and kissed his shyness away, feeling his lover melt against his body with each languid slide of the tongue. Scott’s adorableness was off the charts. “Show me,” he said, a mischievous glint in his golden eyes.

“What?”

“The vid. I want to see it.”

Scott hesitated.

“Come on, Scott. I’m the protagonist, it’s only fair. And besides...” Reyes let his hand stroke the curve of the Pathfinder’s hip, fingernails grazing the skin. “We may get inspired for another round, yes?”

The last remnants of Scott’s reservations disappeared under Reyes’ sultry gaze.

“Okay.” His breath quickened and his skin turned even redder as he agreed, something Reyes hadn’t thought was possible. “SAM, could you send the vid to my omni-tool?”

“ _Of course, Scott_.” 

“Thanks.”

Scott fired the device up, snuggling against Reyes, who was happy to lock him in a tight embrace. Fortunate that Scott never took the omni-tool off, even in bed. Although that might have something to do with the haste in which they reached the Pathfinder’s quarters earlier.

“So… ready?” asked Scott, looking up at him through his eyelashes. True bashfulness rather than a deliberate attempt at being coy. Endearing. Reyes couldn’t stop himself from kissing him once again.

“Ready.”

“Alright then.” Scott pressed a few buttons, summoning a holoscreen. With one last look at Reyes, he played the vid. The screen filled instantly with Reyes’ naked body as seen through Scott’s eyes, muscles moving under his tawny skin.

_Eyes blown, darkened amber with desire, he reached for Scott, pulling him into a kiss, impatient, heady, full of anticipation. Hunger guided his mouth away from Scott’s luscious lips down to his neck, the pulse point right under the hinge of his jaw. He bit gently, grazed his teeth along the skin, licked over the reddening patches, with maddening, lazy strokes of his tongue. Scott’s body in his arms was warm and pliant, ready for everything he could give him. His hands caressed his lover’s back and his chest, every stroke of his fingertips worshipping him, treating him as something precious, something unique._

_Pushing him gently onto the bed, Reyes moved down his hairless chest, claiming a nipple, swirling his tongue around the perky nub. Scott gasped, his voice strained but ready for more, needing more. The video didn’t show it, but he tilted his head back, as his pale arms reached for Reyes, long fingers tangling in his hair, begging him to go on. The best reward, seeing your lover come undone before your very eyes._

_His lips moved down, ever down, leaving a trail of kisses on the milky skin, down the stomach and down the hardened shaft.  A delicious, wet, obscene kiss on the top of the head, already glistening with pre-cum. A string of profanities left Scott’s throat, his fingers clawing desperately at the sheets, as Reyes took him inside his mouth. Tongue curled around the head, he lapped at the sensitive underside, teasing and playful, before he eased Scott’s cock deeper and deeper into his throat. The vid showed how the muscles tensed in Scott’s pale thighs, the speakers relayed his quickened breaths, hums of pleasure, soft mutters of Reyes’ name dissolving into faint gasps. And a disappointed whine of protest when Reyes pulled back before bringing him to completion, the swollen, wet cock slipping from his mouth. Reyes rubbed his lover’s stomach in a soothing gesture, the other hand reaching for a small bottle they had prepared earlier. With fingers coated and dripping with lube, he found Scott’s entrance and slid one digit inside, preparing him, stroking him from the inside in search of that one sweet spot that would make him scream. Scott’s hips jerked, moved frantic, insatiable, desperate for more, begging for more. Second, third finger, they weren’t enough. Finally, finally, Reyes entered him for real, claiming him as his own, every roll of his hips bringing them closer to the sweet heights of pleasure they craved. A steady rhythm of two bodies, shared breaths, moans. Perfection._

Reyes took pride in his coolness, in the fact that almost nothing could faze him. And yet he felt his cheeks burning, his self-control shattered. Watching the vid felt awkward, making him more flustered than he’d imagined possible. Not because of the sex, no. Not because of the memory of their union still vibrating in his body, not because he could still remember the smell, the taste of Scott’s lips as he gasped his name, the feeling of his muscles clenching around him.

No, what truly unsettled him was the look on his own face. The raw emotions painted across his features, how open and vulnerable and honest he was in these moments of intimacy. How warm his gaze was, how full of affection, of gentleness. How absolutely, deeply, maddeningly in love he was. He would put out stars and burn down galaxies for Scott. 

His every grimace, his every little hum shouted “I love you.” And yet… he had never spoken these words aloud to Scott. He couldn’t, they simply wouldn’t squeeze through his throat. They held gravity, they were a promise, they had the power to destroy him, shatter him to pieces if they were met with rejection or mockery.

Emotions choking him, Reyes turned his head away from the screen.

“Reyes?” Scott’s voice was laced with worry. He quickly turned the vid off and shifted so that he could sit face to face with him. “I’m sorry. I can delete this, I can–“

“No.” Reyes shook his head. He looked at Scott, his gaze intense but so helpless at the same time. How could he make him understand? How could he say all those things without words so easily, but the words themselves eluded him? Him, who never had trouble bending people to his will with nothing but a string of cleverly prepared phrases? Scott was important, he meant everything to him; Reyes had never realized it with such painful clarity as when seeing it written all over his own face during sex. And yet Scott had never heard him say it, he had no idea.

“Scott,” he breathed out, pouring his very heart and soul into that single word.

Scott stared at him, unblinkingly, his gaze searching, inquisitive, hopeful. And just like that, his expression softened.

“I know,” he said with a smile, happiness welling in his eyes. “I know.” He leaned closer, tilting his head, his fingers stroking Reyes’ cheek, a tender, adoring gesture.

When their lips met in a fervent kiss, Reyes’ heart swelled in his chest. Without thinking, he locked his arms around Scott, and kissed him back with all the unspoken words swirling in his head.

One day. One day he would say them aloud, proud and confident, and mean every single one. But right now he let his kisses speak for themselves.   

 


End file.
